The Thirteen Darknesses...less
The Thirteen Darknesses...less is the 4th part of Return to the Negaverse, featuring other side-plots that take place during Legend of the Seven Lights outside of the Negatives' Thirteen Darkness mission. "The Thirteen Darknesses...less" was published on September 2, 2019. It is preceded by The Great Veggie Heist, and followed by Off The Way. Summary So, we already know that the Negatives were tasked into finding the Thirteen Darknesses during the main saga, with certain Negatives getting some screen time. However, a ton of other things transpired within that same timespan, and they’re naturally paralleled with side-plots in the Posiverse. They weren’t relevant to the grander story, and to actually write them out would’ve subtracted from those side-plots. But a little description doesn’t hurt! The Ellednera Volcano Though Planet Aicalg was normally a frostbitten planet, there was only one volcano. The first citizens of Ellednera built their kingdom around it, but the volcano was home to a spirit, Heatran, who was enraged at the trespassers and threatened to erupt and melt them all. Heatran was thwarted by Groudon, God of Lava, but he refused to obey the god and was thus destroyed. However, Groudon knew Heatran would reform one day within his volcano, so the god blessed a mortal boy with God Chi, which would be powerful enough to combat Heatran once he was trained enough. “Ugh, I know why the Negatives had to exist, but still, they just make our job harder.” Groudon complained. “Hopefully, they can take care of their selves with that bit of chi.” Heatran would reform over and over for centuries, but Groudon’s God Chi would be reborn when the old lavabender passed away, and they continued to protect the kingdom from the volcano’s rage. That was until -300 years ago, when the new lavabender, Anna was born. The poor girl was overwhelmed by the responsibility, especially with how bad she was at lavabending. She made friends with a rather dorky boy named Snah, and throughout their childhood to late teenage years, they always played together and goofed off. One day, she received a heavy scolding from her sister, Asle, for neglecting her training, and Anna was pushed into running away. It was the worst possible time to throw a fit, because Heatran returned: his wrath brought destruction to Ellednera, killing everyone in molten lava. Even Snah was dead, but Anna was able to protect herself with her lavabending. She ran from the lava’s range, but nothing would erase the guilt in her heart. Overwhelmed with pain and despair, she ran from what used to be her kingdom. She became lost in Aicalg’s snows, and because she had never been cold in her life, she was helpless. Her Lava Chi could not keep her from freezing solid. In the current time, a kindhearted spirit boy by the name of Leic Spirithive learned of the incident from the former citizens of Ellednera, after they all made it to Spirit World. Anna was nowhere to be seen, so the citizens assumed she was trapped in the Underworld for her selfishness. Leic descended to the Underworld in search of her, but found nothing. Through investigation, he learned that Anna was frozen within the wastes of Aicalg, un-aged, unmoving, but alive. Leic was able to find Anna’s frozen form. He softly embraced her, and entered her Subconscious. It was soulless, empty, and white, like that of someone who had long given up. “But it really matches my gown!” Leic giggled. “Huh?” He then noticed a tiny presence, miles away. He flapped his angel wings and flew to it, finally meeting Anna. “There you are! C’mon, you’ve been asleep long enough, up and at ’em!” Anna didn’t bother to ask why this angel showed up in her dreams. “Go away.” was all she said. “Is it ’cause you’re an ice statue? Relax, as long as your mind is still active, you can still bend! Just heat up your Lava Chi and unfreeze yourself.” “Don’t you think I would’ve done that by now? What’s the point? My people are all dead… because of me. I don’t deserve to live, and I don’t deserve to die either. I just deserve to be alone… forever.” “Sigh… I feared you might say something like that. So, I brought a friend to be lonely with you!” “Hello, Anna!” Snah jumped out from behind him, waving goofily. “S-Snah?!” Anna gasped. “Anna!” Snah ran up to hug his old friend. “Anna, I’m so sorry… I had no idea you were still alive. Not like… this. Please, Anna, you have to move on. You have to wake up and live.” “H…How? Nothing can make up for what I’ve done. I don’t deserve to be happy…” “The only person at fault here are our ancestors!” “What?” “Our ancestors should’ve moved out the moment they knew there was an angry volcano spirit. We live in fear of that monster all so we can enjoy a little warmth, that’s the only reason we set up there! You, Anna, and all the other lavabenders were just used to keep our lives of luxury going. But it’s over now. There’s no one to use you and no reason to keep fighting Heatran. But if you feel like you need to make up, then start a new kingdom. Start a better kingdom. But more importantly, just live! WAKE UP AND JUST LIVE!” Anna began to see logic in his words, that their ancestors truly were foolish, and was filled with anger and passion. She mustered her lavabending for the first time in centuries, completely melting her white Subconscious, and melting the ice encasing her body. Finally warmed up and free, Anna faced the volcano that used to be her home, huffed, and walked away. Meanwhile, Heatran was ever enjoying the eternal hot spring that was his volcano. “Ahhhhh… 300 years of luxury down… maybe 1,500 more to go. As… it… should be…” BOOM! The earth rumbled violently. Heatran whipped up in terror: Groudon was towering over him. “Well, I finally decide to check up on this planet… Mind explaining what happened?” “L-Lord Groudon! Oh, it was terrible! Some ill-behaved girl inherited the Lava Chi, but she went mad and destroyed everything! I have no idea where she went, but hey, I get my volcano back, so… all’s well that ends well?” “I’ll tell you what ends well!” Groudon squeezed the little spirit like a sponge. “My claw… ON YOUR ASS!” “W-Wait, you have it all wrong! It wasn’t me, it was Volcanion, he framed me! That bastard ripoff is always trying to—AAAAAAAAHHHH!” (Not gonna lie, I thought Heatran and Volcanion were the same Pokémon when I wrote this. They’re both inferior to Groudon, so who even cares. XD) The Anetreug Graffiti Alley At Nega-Sector W7, Lirpa receives a call from her cousin, Yram, who requests Lirpa to come back to her hometown in need of something. They hang up, and when her friends ask about the call, Lirpa explains that she and her cousin never got along. While Lirpa and her father lived in an average, but nice home, Yram’s side of the family lived in the slums of Meihnessüd, Ynamreg. They were always unhappy and always fighting, with Yram being a favorite target of abuse. With a sigh, Lirpa figures she’ll go see what she wants, and her team decides to go with. Yenmihc, who had rejoined and been demoted to ‘slavegirl,’ was tasked with carrying all their things. They met with Yram outside a restaurant. She wore a torn green top with an exposed belly, red shorts with black splattered designs, and blue sandals, her blonde hair short and slightly spiked. As soon as she saw Lirpa, she stomped up and PUNCHED her in the jaw with her ringed fingers. “Thanks for showing up at long fuckin’ last.” Lirpa kicked her in the knee and knocked her over. “You sure haven’t gotten any better.” “Look who’s talkin’, you never bothered to fuckin’ help me. Surprised you bothered to show up, selfish bitch.” “Okay, both of you chill out.” Asia stated. “Did you call Lirpa here just to yell at her?” “Who fuckin’ asked you all to come?” “I did! I’m the leader and Lirpa’s my teammate.” “This ain’t any of your business! Lirpa, tell ’em to leave!” “Nuh-uh, I need someone to kick your ass in case you’re planning a trap.” “Fine then, get ready for a mind-blower. Lirpa, I need you to come with me back to the Anetreug Graffiti Alley.” “The… Graffiti Alley?” Lirpa asked in shock. “Something you know about?” Sipa asked. “Oh, so you never told ’em. Figures.” Yram rolled her eyes. “Well, get ready for a mind-blower.” Yram dumped the shocking truth about hers and Lirpa’s origin: nearly a hundred years ago, there was a powerful gangster by the name of Ssiew Anetreug, who claimed an entire block’s worth of alleys as his territory and sprayed graffiti everywhere. He was passionate in his graffiti and created several gangster characters, and Yram was his final creation before he was gunned down by one of his enemies. Just before he could die, his own graffiti came to life and sucked Anetreug into a world of his own creation, where he died happily. The graffiti would protect his territory from any trespassers. Several years ago, a girl named Bi Keewnedlog was running from her abusive parents when she wound up in the Anetreug Alley and was sucked into that world. She found refuge with the Creations and was treated nicely. Unfortunately, Bi was followed by Yrrag, a friend of the parents who enjoyed bullying her. Yrrag chased Bi all around the alley, attacking with fearbending, until Yram ultimately tackled the man and beat him to death. Of course, she knew of the rule that if a real person died in the Imaginary World, an Imaginary being could become real. Yram offered to become a real person and watch over Bi’s parents to see if they start to miss their daughter or regret their treatment of her, and if they ever changed, she would come back to get Bi, who could otherwise leave whenever she wanted. Bi accepts the offer, though she’s in no hurry to leave this great world. Yram also takes with her a “doll” she crafted out of cans and sticks, her Imaginary Friend Lirpa. Although Yram hardly treated “Lirpa” like an actual friend and more of a joke to vent rage or throw around, the shabby doll was still able to develop its own conscience and become a real person as well, switching her reality with Anetreug himself. Their memories carried over from that world, but cruel fate decided to make Lirpa taller and older, while reducing Yram’s age. She beat the snot out of her “creator” and stated she’s tired of being garbage. In writing them into reality, fate seemed to make Yram the new daughter of Asor and Nivla, who forgot about Bi, while Lirpa was made the daughter of Onidlag, Nivla’s brother who lived a much better life. It’s no surprise Lirpa would accept her new father and never bat an eye to her hopeless “cousin.” Yram received the same amount of abuse as Bi did, thus ruining her initial plan, but she accepted her life of torture to spare Bi the same fate. Still, every now and then, she would pay a visit to the alley to see how Bi was doing. On her last visit, she learned that Yrrag’s Nobody had taken over the alley after mastering his fearbending, and even corrupted the Nobody of Anetreug. They had been searching for Bi, who was hiding for her life, as Yrrag could escape if he kills her. “That creep’s turnin’ all the Creations into monsters, I can’t fight them all. That’s why I need you to help fight them. Your job is to help kids, right? So, help me save Bi.” “Hmph. Fine, but you owe us big.” Lirpa replied. The Anetreug Graffiti Alley was a bizarre and complex labyrinth filled with the Negatives of Guertena’s creations (have fun sorting those out). The monstrous Creations attacked one after another, but the girls’ teamwork was unstoppable. Yram even found a bond with Yenmihc, both sharing dislike in Lirpa and making fun of the others. “It’s settled, you’re officially joining our team.” Yenmihc did a knuckle touch with her. “We’ll toss Ahcom in the recycle bin.” “Ahcniea’s more replaceable than me!!” Ahcom whined. They confronted Yrrag just as he was about to kill Bi. Yrrag sent the corrupted Anetreug and other Creations, proving to be rather powerful with his fearbending. Sipa’s magic was able to overpower Anetreug, but was left with no choice but to destroy the gangster’s spirit. But just as Yrrag was on the brink of defeat, he pulled a gun and shot Yram in the forehead, killing her. Suddenly, Lirpa was fueled by rage, defeating Yrrag with a kick so strong that it smashed his Imaginary skull. She knelt beside Yram and cried for the girl that created her. Even though she hated Yram, who only created her to abuse her, it was still thanks to her that Lirpa got to experience life and existence. “And now that I think about it… I guess all that abuse she suffered… kind of makes up for how she treated me. Sniff…Yram…” “Hold on,” Sipa spoke up, “since Yrrag is Imaginary, we can take him out to the real world, and Yram should revive as an Imaginary… right?” “Yeah!” Yenmihc beamed. “Then we can drag him back in and kill him, so Yram can come back to us!” “Taking him back in would be cruel.” Lirpa said. “But the first part… yeah. We could revive Yram that way. Then she could come back to live with you, Bi.” “Actually… Yram’s been telling me what my parents have been doing and… I feel bad. Yram shouldn’t have to suffer in my place. I need to go back and stand up for myself. And for Yram, too.” “We’ll help you out, too.” Asia said. “And I’m sure we can find a way to bring Yram back to our world.” Yrrag is taken to Arctic Prison after they escape, and Bi goes to live with Lirpa after the uncomfortable confrontation. Ikustodam’s Dream Friend Ikustodam’s story is somewhat similar to her Positive’s: she lost her parents and best friend in a car crash, an incident which devastated her, but she was taken in by her grandparents and was able to carry on her normal life. She was a very cheerful and sociable girl with lots of friends, but around her 13th birthday, she caught a bizarre sickness. She passed out and was taken to a hospital. The doctors couldn’t determine the cause or a solution, but they would keep her alive until she recovered by some means. Ikustodam had only her dreams to wander, but at least they were happy dreams. “Even if it’s just my dreams, I’ll keep living!” Ikus cheered. “I’m not ready to die, yet!!” She would keep these words in mind until the day she would wake up from her coma. No matter what, she would keep smiling. As luck would have it, however, Ikustodam was visited by a wandering Bubble Dreamer called Acanom Awot, and the two became good friends. Acanom claimed that she loves and tries to help people, but everyone only shows her scorn and ingratitude in turn. “It’s like my body projects a negative field of despair that makes people hate me.” “Hey, Acanom, ever hear of reverse psychology?” “Reverse psy…whatagy?” “Like, when you do something and you expect people to react one way, but then they react the other way because of something weird. Maybe you’re one of those people, but in… reverse. So, maybe if you tried to do bad things, people would love you.” “But… how would that work? Like, just thinking about it is so confusing.” “I don’t know, but try it.” Ikus shrugged with a clueless expression. “Throw an egg at someone’s house and see if they’ll thank you. Break into the principal’s office and fart in the P.A., flick your boogers into someone’s lunch.” “EWWWWWW! Even if it would make people laugh, it sounds awful!” “Hehe, those are my only ideas. Either way… you should try seeing if it works for you. You might end up making some friends.” “Hehe… I guess it’s worth a try. I hope you feel better too, Ikus. I don’t know what’s happened to you, but don’t give up.” “Definitely!” Sutsugua the Heir Sutsugua Saruzzif was still grieving over the loss of his grandmother, who called herself “Little Aunt,” but upon her death, her subordinates in the Black Lotus brought him a letter. In the event she would die before she had a chance to tell him, she revealed the truth of their family, that he was the heir to the Little Dad Mafia, but she did not want him to become Clockwerk’s slave. However, now that Clockwerk was no more, Sutsugua wondered if now was the time to connect with his family. He met his grandfather as Egeb welcomed him with open arms, and his mother, Atteirneh was very happy to see him. Sutsugua was treated to a delicious dinner with the freshest vegetables. He shared his family’s love for veggies and was quite thankful for the meal. “We got a boy up in Ocixem,” Egeb said, “he makes some of the best produce. Ahh, the soil’s lovely up in there.” “Is that so?” Sutsu asked. “Perhaps we can go and see it.” Atteir offered to take her son up to visit the plantation in question; nothing like a mother/son road trip. But mafia officers couldn’t go without bodyguards, so they brought Eiwets, Ollar, and Eiggam. Eiwets ate the Ball-Ball Fruit and could compress and shrink himself to a very bouncy, yet powerful ball. Ollar ate the Book-Book Fruit and could control books, as well as trap opponents inside them (but they can shake free). Eiggam ate the Blast-Blast Fruit: when she is within one inch of someone, she can eject a tiny burst of chi that sends them flying for miles, but she will be KO’ed for five seconds after each use. The town was Pueblo de Vida, which lied high up in a beautiful mountain with lush plants, and a fresh, diverse farmland around it. The town was run by Mayor Retrac, who was the “boy” Egeb mentioned, and he was the one who revitalized this land and attracted so many people. Sutsugua was delighted by this lush and happy land, where the citizens seemed happy. Meanwhile, Eiwets, being a rather dimwitted, fun-loving man, explored the town by bouncing around in his ball form. “Bouncing bouncing everywhere, like a little ball! I can fit in anywhere because I’m really small.” He was bouncing around so much that he stumbled upon something he shouldn’t have: he wound up in the sewers and found a secret dungeon underneath City Hall. There was a boy strapped to a machine, various cords sapping him of his energy as it flowed up through the ground. Eiwets returned to Sutsu and Atteir to tell them of his find. Suspicious, the two ask Retrac if they could conduct an inspection, but the mayor turns them down. Sutsu, not accepting that, attacked him with poisonbending, fighting through the building’s guards as he made his way down the basement. Sutsu was able to find the strange boy, just as Eiwets described. Retrac followed him down and admitted the truth: this boy was Ognajd Zaid, an extremely rare lad who was overabundant with Life Chi. When Retrac discovered his power, he captured the boy and used his chi to bring pure produce to this land. “The same produce that your family loves, that YOU love. I mean, the Little Dads ain’t afraid to break a few heads to get the food they want, right?” “I dunno how they work, but this ain’t what my grandma taught me.” Sutsugua said strictly. “Fellas… take them down.” A battle ensued between the Little Sons (as Sutsu’s group would be called) and Retrac’s Valley Club. Eiwets fought Llib, who ate the Slim-Slim Fruit and could become so thin that he was intangible. Ollar fought Elad, an earthbender (paper beats rock, after all). Eiggam fought Reuahmoob, who talked very slow and was very heavy, so much that her Blast-Blast Fruit took more hits than it should have. Atteir fought Knah Llih, who embraces his Saxet heritage proudly and follows the ways of the samurai. His swordplay made him a challenging opponent, but the mother was able to defeat him. This just left Sutsugua against Retrac, a very strong lightbender who gave Sutsugua quite a beating. Sutsugua ate a pill to enhance his Observation Haki, utilizing this with his gunplay (he shoots gas bullets), and he was able to defeat Retrac. They free Ognajd from his prison, and Sutsugua promises to treat him, using the doctoring skills his grandma taught him. The mafia reveals the truth to the townspeople, who feel awful for living in paradise at the cost of a boy’s freedom, and the town would become abandoned as all the produce died out. Retrac, the poor man left alone in the dungeon, is killed by his own wife, who frames the mafia for it and takes what was left of his fortune. Solaria – The Blessing of Victini At Sector ZR Treehouse, Eel Nosyarg’s request to rejoin his team is met with rejection, his teammates still mad at him for his actions. Eel gives up and goes home, scoffing that they’re nothing without him. Still, the team is afraid to admit their success rate had been faltering and they need a way to get stronger without Eel. Ulul comes up with an answer: she knows of a planet in the Earolf Galaxy called Solaria, where it is always day and surrounded by miniature suns. It is a popular tourist attraction as the planet is filled with stadiums for all kinds of games, where contests happen -7/-24. There is a legend that talks of a spirit called Victini, whom can supposedly bless people with good luck. “Though, the only reason I know about it is because of its giant sunflowers!” The group figures, why not, and decide to take flight to Solaria, which was easy to locate once they found the Sea of Suns. It was certainly the brightest and most lively planet they’ve ever seen, visitors running around everywhere, though Atawid infers they shouldn’t get distracted and start searching for a way to find this “Victini.” They go to a library, where people are engaged in Reading Races, trying to be the first to finish books. Though they were still and quiet, ZR can feel the tense, heated reading!! Even Atawid and Ynned couldn’t help but be sucked into the excitement: they grabbed copies of the same book and struggled to be the first to find the desired info. Of course, Atawid won. The book stated that Victini made home at the Day Tower, an extremely tall structure that reaches to the largest sun. Only someone who could climb to the very top would be rewarded Victini’s blessing. There was also a powerful spell around the tower that would prevent ships from landing on it. The tower was a bright orange with very thin gaps embedded that shaped into various images, like suns, Solarans, or Victini itself. When the team arrived, they were overwhelmed by its seemingly unending height. “You know, I’ve been thinking,” Ynned began, “with a steady exercise routine and healthy diet, we could easily surpass Eel by the time we’re teenagers.” “These were my opinions preceding our arrival,” Atawid replied, “but given our habitual laziness, it was expected that a regular training regimen would prove too tedious, thus we would seek a quicker, efficient way to enhance our abilities.” “How is climbing THIS quick and efficient?” Ulul asked. “Perhaps that is the ultimate moral of this adventure.” “Ugh… well, that’s exactly why we should climb this thing!” Ennael stated. “The DNK has changed, so we have to change, too! We need to show Eel that we can be WAY better without him! We have to shake off our laziness and climb this thing!” “Ennael, look how frickin’ tiny those gaps are, this was obviously designed for superhumans!” Ynned argued. “We’re medium humans, if anything!” “Wait, I know how we can make this easier!” Ulul beamed. “I’ll just wrap a bunch of vines around segments of the tower and keep moving them up as we climb!” The plantbender demonstrated by stretching vines around the first segment. “That’s perfect! C’mon, team, let’s get climbin’!” Ennael was the first to grab hold and climb, Ulul following. Ynned and Atawid sighed and joined them. The climb was hours long, the eternal sun beating heavily on their heads. The fact that no time seemed to pass made this climb feel even more tedious and dreadful, ironic as it sounds. And finally… at long long last… they were at the top. There appeared to be an old hillbilly man sitting in a rocking chair, a long beard covering his body. There were large torches around the top, the flames burning different colors. “Weh howdy, pardners. Name’s Nolra. Fancy a cup of rootbeer?” “Um, no? We came to receive Victini’s blessing.” Ennael answered. “Well, Shackleford, it’s been an age an’ a half since anyone’s climbed that there tower. Few fellas weren’t so lucky. Every now an’ then I needs ta climb down and check if there’s a corpse.” The kids gulped. “So, I guess that means we win. Do we have to talk to Victini or something?” “D’oh, I ain’t even sure if Victini exists. If he does, he sure don’t spend his time ’round here, hyeh heh.” “WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE DOESN’T EXIST?!” “Ch-Chill out, little sheila! I’m jus’ a caretaker. An’ far as I know, this ain’t even the top o’ the tower. The rest of the tower will only reveal itself to one who can ‘Bask in the Rainbow.’ In other words, you gots to stand on that there button. That’ll make all them flames come flyin’ at ya, and you gots to hope you don’t burn alive.” “Wait… was this test only designed to be done by a firebender?” Atawid asked. “Eh… makes sense when ya say it. Didn’t even think about it that way.” “I am NOT getting off this tower empty-handed!” Ennael stated in a fury. “You want me to ‘Bask in the Rainbow’? Well, let me just put my swimsuit on!” With that, she used her metalbending to grab rocks of malleable metal from the Infi-Cube, molding them into a spherical shield around herself. “When I pour my chi into this, it can even withstand Ikus’s lavabending! These fires will be nothing!” She stepped onto the central rainbow fire switch and completely secured herself in the metal. All the colorful torches aimed at the center and blasted Ennael like flamethrowers. The others had to shield their eyes from the brightness, the air growing drier and the heat stronger. Yet, Nolra seemed completely unphased. “Ghh… Ennael, it’s really hot out here!” Ynned yelled. “You sure you’re okay?!” “You say something, Ynned?! Don’t worry, it’s holding up!” “IT’S GETTING WORSE!” Atawid shouted. “DAMMIT, GET OUTTA THERE!” “Ehg… relax… I can keep holding… AAAAAAGGGHH!” The rainbow flames melted the metal into lava. “ENNAEL!” Ulul stretched her vines to try and pull her friend out, but the plants burned! Ynned hit baseballs at the torches to try and shift them, but they were firmly rooted. They could only watch in horror as the metal was reduced to a blobbish state. The switch seemed to deactivate and the flames returned to their previous position. Ennael’s body was completely unrecognizable. Their leader was a charred mess. She was dead. “Th…This is all my fault.” Ulul said. “It was my idea to come here… sh-she’s dead because of me.” “W-What’re we supposed to do?” Ynned asked. “W-We can’t go back to Earth… we can’t-” Atawid slapped him. Though she maintained her serious demeanor, she was struggling to retain the tears. “This was a terrible mistake… that we have to live with. All we can do is admit our mistake to Nerehc… a-and Eel… and let the consequences come.” “Um… well…” Nolra hesitated to speak. “I’ll get the service elevator… for you fellas…” They returned home and told Eel the truth about what happened, and he went with them to hear Nerehc’s reaction. They had no emotions to show and could only bow their heads in shame. “Sigh… Sector ZR, Eel is rejoining your team. Don’t hold anything over him. But you’ll probably want some time off to collect yourselves. Anyway… I’ll arrange for a funeral. (Assuming Medusa has no plans for me.)” Other minor side-plots Ylime of the Apes – When Ylime Yelrag’s parents take her to the zoo, she accidentally gets into the monkey cage and finds an affinity with its bizarre apes. She became best friends with an ape named Retceps, and they would eventually escape the zoo and form their own DNK sector. Trepur the Hsinim Trainer – Trepur Noskcid becomes friends with the Hsinim and teaches the little guys martial arts, so they may be able to combat bigger people. They also got really into Yensid songs. Arohpsohp the Weatherwoman – Arohpsohp is a passionate, but professional Nimbi from Akrib, a Sky Island where weather and season is continuously changing. She became a dedicated weather scientist whose primary interest was weather spirits, and she loved to investigate regions where said spirits held an influence. She even knows the legend of a very powerful weather spirit called Skaios and dreams of finding him. Arohpsohp is an airbender because she was born on a windy day in Akrib (the weather in Akrib can decide a Nimbi’s element upon birth). Great Space Hero, Ruhtra Justice – Mr. Justice is a famous superhero from the Analos Galaxy, known for battling a genius and diabolical supervillain, Commodore Krawq. Yddam Yhprum had always been a big fan of this hero and dreamed of meeting him. Unfortunately, Mr. Justice was killed by an alien pterodactyl named Yeldir, who served the Meta-Beast Pirates, a Yonko crew. (Play “The Voice Someone Calls” from Persona 3!) The World Anarchists The World Anarchists are a criminal organization who believe in the “End of Days.” They have long believed the Apocalypse would arrive one day and rejoice as the God of Death whisked them away to a new world. Their Supreme Leader is The Pope, Werdna Nosnhoj, who wears a black priest uniform and speaks in a mildly gloomy demeanor. His family had headed the Anarchists for generations, though his little brother, Ydnas discarded his family name and fled from their insane tradition. There are five Apostles under him: Enhpad Nosredna is a firebender of the black flames, Amaterasu, of which very few things are able to douse and they can completely incinerate anything. Her skin had a mild tan and she wore a Hawaiian shirt with shorts and sandals, along with a spunky personality (basically, Sheila and Daphne’s Negatives swapped characteristics). She hailed from the peaceful Dawn Town, a town with stone and brick buildings, paved roads, and an eternal dawn sky. It was mostly composed of firebenders who bent white flames. The citizens lived in peace until a single little girl went mad with her firebending and burned everything, killing many. Enhpad felt no remorse in her actions and purely enjoyed seeing everything turned to ash, and so she was banished and imprisoned. Her love for arson would cause her white chi to turn black. Sacul Lekcin is a very goofy and dimwitted man who behaves like Ed. He wears a white top and red shorts, and he’s one of the most foul-smelling poisonbenders in the world. As a kid, he would throw Gas Bombs everywhere and soil his neighborhood, and as an adult, he became capable of launching Gas Nukes or Missiles, which can pollute entire cities in minutes. Yrneh Llihcruhc was the only poor boy who lived in a rich town. His family were “servants” to the Snekciw Family, where he mostly served as a “playmate” to the youngest daughter, Latsyrc, who was born a witch and practiced magic on Yrneh. Regardless, Yrneh loved playing with Latsyrc and was like a second brother to her. However, Yrneh was a psychicbender, and he secretly controlled Latsyrc using mind-tricks, convincing her to play pranks on other rich kids who bullied him via her magical talent. As he grew older, he used his psychic to convince other kids and even adults to do bad things. They would all suffer consequences while Yrneh got away scot-free. Suilef Egdirbmu grew up a punk girl on the streets of Nodnol, who would use her earthbending to thwart those nasty police from catching criminals. She loved to listen to booming loud rock music, and her wild dancing would literally shake the town with Earthquakes, demolishing many homes. Even as an elder, she held on to her youth and continued to rock towns. Refinnej Hsub was the rogue ghost of a little girl who loved demons, and to fulfill her desire to be with demons, she killed her own family and then herself. Her soul corrupted with darkness, she flew around turning other departed spirits into Hollows. Sometime after the Great Veggie Heist, the five Apostles climbed to the top of Tartarus, a 300-floor tower of dark spirits that served as their home. Pope Werdna stood at the top of a pillar under a dark moon. “My brethren… the heathen gods have spoken to me. Queen Medusa, Lord Thanatos, and Lady Pandora have decreed the End of Days is here. Our time has come to do away with this wretched world.” “Then let’s hop to it, ya young farts!” Suilef fist-palmed, her wrinkly face smirking viciously. “The first place I’m burying is Asorsserd, those boring-butt babies!” “Hey, can I burn down the DNK treehouses?!” Enhpad asked. “I’ve seriously been aching to turn them black and flamey!” “My flames kind of look like trees, huhu.” Sacul grinned goofily. “Too bad we don’t got the DNKG to help us no more.” Ynnej said, the ghost twisting a finger in her ear in a nonchalant fashion. “But I guess we can still go up to get Aitnemid.” “She’s in jail on some alien planet! Ain’t my problem.” Yrneh remarked. “Still, that gives me an idea. Whaddya say we get back at the prick who screwed up Aitnemid’s plan -20 years ago?” “So be it.” The Pope agreed. “The first town to honor the End of Days will be Dnalevelc.” Fortunately, the Order of the Black Lotus caught on to their scheme, so on the day that the World Anarchists invaded the town, the Black Lotus did everything they could to protect the citizens (unfortunately, Sector -V was attending a wedding on Moonbase). There was a mass evacuation, in which Ikuk pressured her husband, Legin to “HURRY UP, I don’t wanna get wrecked by those freaks!” Alas, Legin reminds her that he grew out of his cowardice a long time ago, and shares a kiss with his wife before going to fight the Anarchists. Legin confronts The Pope, shouting, “H-Hey! Werdna! Y-You remember me… don’t you?!” His attempt to sound brave was hilarious. “Ah, Legin Onu… of course. You’re the very man I was dying to see. The so-called hero who foiled Aitnemid’s Elders of the End. You were an odd one. In Arctic Training, you were bursting with confidence. Only when you got to the field were you seen for the coward you are.” “Th-That was no thanks to you! You were a far worse leader than Lehcar; all she made us do was serve the adults, but you ordered us to hurt people and destroy towns! You were a madman, and from what Eirik told me, your son was no better!” “Argh… curse Nerehc for crippling Marba. I was hoping to take revenge on him, but it seems Queen Medusa had a ‘special’ ritual for him. Not that it matters, I suppose. Marba and everyone will die in the Apocalypse. My mission is merely to end the wretched fools who would dare defy The End. That includes you.” The Pope brimmed with a black aura: it was Death Chi. “Your legend ends today, Legin.” He sent a wave of pure Death and erased Legin from the Mortal World… or so he thought. To his astonishment, Legin congested some of the Death into a sphere and sent it back at Werdna as a beam, The Pope defending himself. “So, it’s true. You did harness the power of Death.” “Yes… and this will be the last time I ever use it.” There were no other people in town, and the Apostles stayed far away to let the battle of deathbending play out. Legin created a black skeletal dragon of his chi to try and snap Werdna in its teeth, but The Pope was a strong and capable fighter. Dozens of buildings were reduced to ash, and at the battle’s end, Legin and Werdna channeled all the chi to their fists and made impact. A great sphere of Death exploded from where they stood. Both men lay on the ground… but only one was alive. Ynnej flew up to confirm Legin’s death, but Werdna was unable to get up. With his last attack, Legin was able to “cripple” Werdna, killing his arms and legs. “I believe Legin intended to end me completely… but it seems this is where my journey ends. My Apostles… I will not be able to join you for this final cleansing. Destroy all in your path…” They took The Pope back to Tartarus, and the Apostles would do as told. They wrought destruction upon many towns, including Gohauq, Ellivhsan, or Arukarak; specifically, towns protected by DNK sectors. The DNK struggled with what to do about them, since they were already busy with the Thirteen Darkness Quest, plus other missions. Of course, the Apostles weren’t their only threats. Beneath them were the Chaos Cardinals, the strongest of which was Semaj DleifragCm. Semaj was sent to attack Notgnihsaw, where the royal castle of Acirema stood. Semaj ate the Paw-Paw Fruit, which makes paw-pads appear on his hands, and they are able to deflect targets with terrific force. He can easily demolish buildings, send people across the planet, and even congest massive bubbles of air into tiny, but powerful bombs. Several DNK sectors were dispatched to Notgnihsaw to fight his underlings, finding aid from the Black Lotus. Sectors -SA, -JP, -V, and -W participated in the battle, but the one to confront Semaj was Ydnew Llevram. With her spacebending, Ydnew could easily warp back to the field if Semaj were to “banish” her with his Paw power, and because his power mainly relied on bouncing air, he couldn’t bounce away her Space Chi. Semaj could touch himself with his pads and “warp” himself, using this technique to confuse Ydnew and try to get beside her for direct attacks. Starbursts and Paw Bombs were thrown every direction, and after a lengthy battle, Semaj was on the verge of defeat. Unfortunately, Ydnew exhausted herself and passed out first, so Semaj would use what was left of his strength to finish her. He used his power to bend his own pain into a Paw Bubble, going to move it into Ydnew to destroy her from the inside out. However, her father, Itaav finally arrived and pushed him into his own bubble, causing Semaj to suffer double his own pain, his organs to rip apart, and for the Cardinal to die. The Black Lotus thank the DNK for their aid in this battle, but Arorua claims they won’t be satisfied until they can defeat the Anarchists. Itaav claims that facing the Anarchists would be much too dangerous, but if they insist on getting stronger, he recommends them to a group of martial artists who may be willing to teach them. They call their selves Power Christeners Nega-Tenfold (PC-10). These people lived in a Chinese-style tower within a calm mountain. Their info was passed around to several operatives, all of whom debated on who to train with. First, there was Bor Iccul, the weakest member and a modest intellectual. Though he always shirked away from violence as a youth, he grew to understand the beauty of martial arts as a means of growing more in tune with one’s chi. He found a kinship with Yddam and Sirhc and began to train them. Bob the Destroyer was a rather loud and excitable Legoan who loved to pinpoint the weak points of structures in order to destroy them. He took in Eelyah and Eitra to help them hone their physical abilities and how to pinpoint enemy weak spots. Einre the Mobian Chicken is a pacifist who practices evasion and soft attacks to wear his opponents down and defeat them. He agreed to train Ynohtna and Ahcom. Eilsel Rejiem is a rather disorganized woman with a very messy floor (they each run their own floor), along with a rather wild fighting style. She specializes in being unpredictable and learning to predict patterns in enemies. She teaches her skills to Hcaz and Ycrad (though he’s not very fond of working with her). Nagem Rekrap is a girl who enjoys doing kind deeds for people and making life easier. She trains Atnij and Asigan on the art of empowering people, through use of either words or massages. Nagem brings in a bunch of glum, upset people for them to perfect their skills. Lemon Yekcir specializes in whipping lazy people into shape, providing them with energy drinks. He takes in Aliehs and Yenmihc to help get their blood pumping and be more motivated to help their teammates. On the highest floor was Niwdle. Though he was a teenager, he was the strongest member and only accepted whom he deemed the strongest fighters. He sensed potential in Lirpa, Nosam, Ikuyim, and Ibyf, training them to unlock their full potential. They trained for days under these masters, gaining ever more confidence in their abilities, but it was forced to come to an end when a certain incident transpired. Sipa was crying as she sent the report that Nerehc died because of Medusa’s plan. The DNK were furious, yet felt more determined than ever to continue his legacy. Since they could do nothing about Medusa for the time being, they decided to at least bring down the World Anarchists and protect the world he so cherished. The many sectors ventured up Tartarus (including Ylime’s new monkey friends), fighting round after round of monsters for 300 floors. Their skills were put to the test, relying on ability and teamwork to ascend to the goal. Once they were entering the final floors, the World Anarchists confronted them. Eirik Seltaeb was horrified to see her own mother lying at Enhpad’s feet. Enhpad claims that Ikuk tried to climb the tower and fight them alongside some Black Lotus, and it cost her life. Arorua restrains an emotional Eirik, telling her to, “Leave it to the waterbenders to knock her out. Afterwards, you can tear up her unconscious body.” Eirik glares at her leader, but nods at the offer. The three best waterbenders, Nosam, Annaira, and Asigan were the best match for the firebender, but Enhpad’s Amaterasu flames were even capable of drying their water like it was nothing. They had to keep their water from being burned and land direct attacks against her, but it grew quite annoying when she spread her black flames around the room. Worse was if Enhpad was able to land a drop of fire on one of their bodies. This fear came true when the top middle of Asigan’s hair caught fire, but she immediately shaved that part off with a Water Slice, leaving a trench within her pretty hair, but it was worth it. Annaira put her bloodbending to use, too: she could only control Enhpad for a few seconds, due to the latter’s stronger Power Level, but within this time, she could force Enhpad to dispel some Amaterasu. When a small flame landed on Nosam’s cheek, Anna took control of her and made her take it back. Furthermore, if Enhpad fell into her own flames, she would have to dispel them lest she burn alive herself, so the flames around the room were as much inconvenience to her if they could knock her into them. The flames caused them to sweat terribly, but upon realizing this, the waterbenders pulled the sweat off Enhpad’s body, dehydrating her faster. It was a grueling battle, but the waterbenders were victorious, and the flames disappeared. Ikuyim, Eitra, and Eelyah teamed up against Suilef, able to stay firm on their feet as her earthbending quaked the whole tower (something she had been doing this whole journey). Whilst both parties hurdled rocks at one-another, Eelyah noticed the odd, bent shape of Suilef’s left middle toe. Eitra threw a hamster at the toe to bite it, weakening the elder enough for the benders to score a couple hits. Suilef bent a stone shoe over her foot to protect that weak spot. Eitra then noticed a weakness in her neck, that Suilef could make a full left turn, but only slightly turn it right. Ikuyim flew a crystal around to bash Suilef’s head from the left side and force it right, hurting her old neck. Suilef put a stone collar over her neck for protection, though as the battle drew on, she began to slow down. It was then Eelyah motioned her friends to get away: during the battle, she had been attacking weak points in the structure, causing not only for the ceiling to cave in and crush Suilef, but for the floor to fall as well. The elder was still alive, but too weak to go on. Sacul Lekcin was challenged by Yenmihc, Akurah, and Asia. Whenever he would shoot his powerful Gas Bombs, the poisonbenders would try to catch and throw them back. Sacul would shoot bombs out of the room and across the world, intending to poison a town, so Asia would quickly fly after it and use airbending to stop the bombs. She could also disperse the gas molecules with her new Sanitize ability. After the poisonbenders dealt enough damage to Sacul, the goofy man used Gas Rocket to fly outside the room and attack them from the air, but Yenmihc had learned to create puffy, semi-solid smoke clouds that she and Akurah could walk on, chasing Sacul across the air. The hundreds-foot drop was terrifying, but Yenmihc kept them elevated by moving their cloud foothold as necessary. Asia made sure to stay by them as well: she would try to disperse the filthy air around Sacul while her friends used their own Poison Chi to give him a more pleasant, minty smell. The scent became so strong that it was causing Sacul’s eyes to water and his mind to cloud. His head wobbled and his grinning mouth was jagged. “Huhuhu… I just remembered the day I was born. I almost did a Backwards Boom-Boom and destroyed the whole hospital with my organs. I think it went something like this, huhu…” Sacul willed all the gas in his bowels to expand, causing his body to inflate as he dropped like an atomic bomb. Asia felt a suicide attack incoming, one that could potentially melt the base of the tower. The Nimbi shot down with full speed and grabbed Sacul, flying higher and farther away from the tower. Her teammates cried for her in concern, but Asia was resolved. Once she was far enough away, the Nimbi spun and threw Sacul the best she could, immediately flying away from the tremendous Gasplosion. It resembled a cloudy green sun, the force of the explosion blowing Asia forward. Yenmihc caught Asia on a smog cloud and carried her to the tower. “YOU RULE, Asia!” Sipa cheered. “No, I reek! Someone find me the bathroom, please!” Yrneh was encountered by Ylime, Ycrad, and Hcaz. Using his psychic, Yrneh was able to “persuade” Hcaz to his side and make him fight his teammates. Although Hcaz knew he was being controlled, his thoughts not his own, he was unable to tell himself otherwise, attacking the girls against his will. “What are ya DOIN’, ya smarty?!” He heard a voice that sounded like his own, yet it was not. “Who are you? Who’s there?!” “I am the ‘you’ that exists inside your head. The Fool longing to burst out of the clown car.” “Wait a minute… you couldn’t be… my idiot Positive?!” “You’ve been to THAT world, haven’t you, Hcaz? The realm from which our insanity originates. Man, I’m seriously jealous of you!! So, what the heck?! Why aren’t you doing anything?!” “His power is too strong! His logic is overpowering my own!” “Then throw that dumb logic away! Let it out, Hcaz! Let out The Fool that dwells within you! Show these Anarchists what real ‘chaos’ is…” With no other choice, Hcaz gives in to his inner voice and discards his own logic, leaving Yrneh unable to command him. He instructed his incompetent teammates carefully: they ran off and brought back an ice cream truck, intending to run Yrneh over. The man was curious how it got in here, but could easily stop it with a psychic barrier—the truck crashed and exploded into Spongebob Ice Cream, completely covering the barrier and giggling loudly at Yrneh. Yrneh burst the shield to force them away, but then learned his room was redecorated into a fire hydrant factory. Ylime came to ask if he was looking for a job, to which Yrneh was confused. She came to introduce him to the manager—a giant German shepherd stabbed Yrneh with a bone-shaped nametag and pulled a cord, dropping a pile of dog food on him. Apparently, he was ordered to serve food in the mess hall, though the hordes of puppy employees were already swarming and devouring the pile. Yrneh broke free and decided to combat Hcaz’s bizarre technique, creating a top which he used to unscrew Hcaz and Ylime’s heads and make Catdogs come out to beat them with fish. However, Ycrad combatted this by making a “Bottom,” a top that spun on its bulbous bottom and rumbled the room so intensely that it became a movie projector. It featured a foreign film about some woman looking for her friendship bracelet, and she jumped out to beat up Yrneh when she thought he took it. The battle went on for several more moves until both Yrneh and Hcaz passed out from mental exhaust. Lastly, Refinnej was encountered by Lirpa, Nollid, and Amadok. The latter used her Ghost Whispering to soothe the hearts of the dark spirits Ynnej had corrupted. Lirpa chased Ynnej around with superior speed and threw kicks at the ghost, and while Ynnej was down, Nollid would use magic and attempt to seal her inside a little doll. Ynnej would keep resisting Nollid’s magic, but with Lirpa continuing to dodge her attacks and kick her, Ynnej was eventually able to subdue and possess the athlete. Using Lirpa’s strength to her advantage, Ynnej ran to kick Amadok in the throat, making her voice hoarse and for dark spirits to swarm her. Nollid cast magic at the spirits to protect her, while also trying to hit Lirpa. Luckily, the girl’s strong will was able to force Ynnej out of her, and with a few more strong kicks, Ynnej felt her soul wavering. “Spiritus Eram Concludens in Carcerem!” Nollid cast his spell once more and was finally able to suck Ynnej into the doll’s body. The doll quickly sprung to life and jumped to Nollid’s face, trying to choke him, but he yanked her off and threw her on the floor. Ynnej cowered when Lirpa threatened to step on her, but Nollid stopped her, saying she could escape if the doll was destroyed. Amadok seized the doll and tied her to her kimono via the sash. “Don’t worry, Ynnej. I won’t give up until I exorcise that darkness in your soul.” The doll merely squirmed, hating the pleasant sound of Amadok’s voice and desperate to be free. With the Apostles defeated, the remaining DNK who could still fight reached the top of the tower. “Oh, dear. It seems Pope Werdna has already gone~” said a girl riddled with stitches. “RAGUS!” Arorua drew her sword, recognizing her. “Fufufufu! Lady Medusa has already taken him away. Not that you should worry; I mean, his limbs were already dead, and he had no way to harness his chi. But if you’d still like a battle, I’d be more than happy to-” Retceps, Ylime’s lead monkey, jumped the girl, sensing danger, but Ragus was able to evade and stab him in the brain with a sewing needle. Sirhc bowled her over with the Armordillo during this distraction, and Arorua proceeded to bash her unconscious with the hilt of her sword. The apes and Ylime wept for Retceps and gave him a proper burial. But with the arrest of Ragus and the Apostles, and with the Black Lotus busting any other followers around the world, it seemed that the World Anarchists were at an end. Of course, the stragglers of the Anarchists refused to go down without taking a few with them, so the lives of Aleakim and Ynnaf were claimed. Yet, despair weighed in the DNK’s hearts over the loss of their leader, and grew ever more worried on what hardships were to come from the “End of Days.” Meanwhile, The Pope had been brought by Medusa’s faction to the King Dutchman. “So, this is the fella you told me about.” Bill Cipher said. “’Guess that means Andrew is still alive. Ah well.” “I don’t know who you are… but you’ll have no use for me.” The Pope said. “I am practically dead.” “Slow down, slugger. Since Medusa went to the trouble of bringing you, I’m sure we can find some use. I mean, in a world of endless universes, we’re bound to find some way to repair those limbs! And I got just the job for you, too. See, I have an inkling those brats are gonna escape the Apocalypse and keep being a nuisance to us, and those Negatives are gonna be double trouble for us. I wanna fix up a side-faction to take care of them when the time comes, and I reckon you’ll make a decent leader.” “If you so desire, then please lend me whatever aid you can. Those who defy the End of Days must perish.” Matters of the Heart This description and idea comes from :iconSarstar98: and is meant to be a Negaverse parallel to her Turning Point comic. She says she might make a full comic or story out of this, in which case I might remove this and link to that, but for now, spoilers! Aluben can be seen sitting around in one of the Underworld Prison cells as a temporary stay while she undergoes soul-extraction. During her time, she has the opportunity to reflect on her recent actions and what had brought her to that point. She realizes that all along she had been following what her parents wanted instead of what she wanted. She then asks herself what she wanted, to find that she had no desires of her own. She is later visited by Cellensriole and Torrelasell. They stated how impressed they were at her accomplishments, albeit an unsuccessful one and have come to her with an offer of freedom in exchange for working under them. Aluben takes a moment to ponder this as she asks what that would entail her. Cellensriole explains that she would become a familiar and how their goals would very much be in alignment. Aluben refuses on the grounds that those were her parents’ goals. The demons leave but not before Torry reverts her to her original emotional state. Aluben is then overcome with emotions and is unable to handle them. This all happens during the Prison Break due to Cheren’s group, followed shortly by the Grand Inferius, two events which drop the prison into complete disarray, thus allowing the two Daemonis to sneak in easily. Flash forward a few years later, after the soul-extraction is finally completed, Aluben is taken back to the Mortal World and arrested by Galactic Officials, taken to Galactic Juvy. Some time passes as a guard seems to walk by her cell, he is suddenly grabbed and strangled by Aluben as she takes his keys before freeing herself. She manages to escape by bonebending all the approaching guards and forcing them to the ground. As Trunchbull and her Negative confront Aluben, the latter easily tosses them aside and makes way for the exit. She finds her way to a ship and makes her way home. Upon reaching there, Aluben notices some guards at the front entrance and quickly subdues them, but not before removing the femur bone of one of them. She sharpens the bone into a sharp blade, then immediately rushes in to find her mother, Aitnemid with chi-blocking cuffs on and then cuts them off with the bone weapon. She then proceeds to bend Aitnemid into a kneeling position. Aluben then bonebends her mother’s ribcage into tearing out of her body before stabbing them, like daggers, back into her while laughing hysterically. During all this, Ymerej has hidden himself in a separate room as he phones Emorej for help. The DNK arrive moments later to a now deceased Aitnemid with Aluben silently standing over her. She doesn’t resist as they take her into custody. It’s Apocalypse Time! So, this pegs the question, if there’s no Noah on the DNK’s side, how do they survive? Well, when Nebula shrinks the planets on the Posiverse side, the powerful Space Chi crosses dimensions and shrinks the Negaverse planets as well. They then end up in a sub-dimension when the universe is destroyed, floating in the proper alignment Nebula commanded. Space God Palkia would then add a special force-field around the Negative planets, shrinking any foreign entities that would possibly show up to an appropriate size. For our next segment, we will view the Negaverse’s side of On The Way (“Off The Way”), showing little activities they engage in during the Voyage, as well as Bill and The Pope’s formation of the Under Army. Category:Seven Lights Saga Category:Negaverse Stories